Finding Me
by trinaluvsvamps
Summary: Some ideas for a story that i would really appreciate you voting on, they are all EXB stories. I promise that whatever story I do write, It will be the best I could do.They will all be rated t for Language. NEW: Started a story
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've attempted to write a couple of different ideas that were in the back of my mind and I re read all of them and decided that they all epically FAIL. So, I really want to write a something but I can't decide what. I decided that whoever reads this will decide for me.**

**Here are my ideas:**

**A story about Bella moving on with her life after Edward left ( I tried to write something like this but turned out horribly bad) might be BXE in the end, but I can't decide.**

**Something along the lines of Bella actually having a talent before she met Edward, but then trying to lie about it. **

**Bella goes to college after Edward leaves only to see him attending the same college.**

**An all human story(plot line, undecided) **

**I promise none of these stories will be shallow and materialistic; a lot of people approach these ideas in that way though. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, I'll have one of these ideas posted by Thursday if anyone gives me feedback.**


	2. New Talent And New School

**Finding Me**

**Summary- Bella has never been special in any one subject or talent, but when Edward leaves it brings out a special talent that may change her life forever. Bella is OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Characters or anything from the book that you might recognize. I only own what characters that are not in the book.**

***Chapter 1: Hurt and New Face***

**BPOV**

Everything around me reminds me of _them_, it make me feel like I'm falling into pieces and I have to

hold myself together just to go on. 5 months after _they _left Charlie had a heart attack and didn't make it,

I winced. So here I am three months after that looking through his closet, his will said that he gave me

everything, including his savings. Under a bunch of fishing things I found a guitar. It was Cherry wood

with Mother Of Pearl circled around it.

I never knew that Charlie played Guitar.

The last couple of weeks all I have been doing is finishing school online and teaching myself how to play

the Guitar. It felt right to be playing it, I felt better and it made me feel closer to Charlie. I have been

writing some cords down as well as lyrics. Most of them were about _Him, _but there was one that I

wrote about Charlie.

Finishing High School online was surprisingly easy and I would graduate early-a week to be exact. I had

no idea what I was going to do after that. Maybe I would go to college, but maybe not. I didn't really

care . I applied to a couple of music Colleges thinking that maybe I could peruse music as a career.

**3 Years Later**

It turns out that I got accepted into Bates University. I love it here and I'm kind of sad that I'll be

Graduating next year. Freshmen year I started a band with a couple of people that were in some of my

Classes: they were Tyler(drums), Erica (bass), and Zack (guitar). Tyler and Erica had been together since

high school and were still madly in love. But Zack seemed to take interest in me to my utter

disappointment. I had told him when he first asked me out that I wanted to be friend and nothing more

but he didn't seem to care. They all knew about my past (minus the vampire part of course) and they all

immediately hated them.

Bates is in Main so I don't get to visit Charlie's grave all that often, but I do. It's really beautiful here

and it always gets me in the mood to write more songs. When I started the band I thought that we were

going to have to find a singer but then Erica forced me to sing and declared that I would be the lead

guitarists as well as lead singer. We call ourselves Pandemonium; don't ask why but one day that popped

into my head and it stuck. We only play at clubs and bars but were pretty well known though out that

population I'm hoping that we will get discovered by a record label but I know that that is a long shot so

I'm planning on majoring in Literature and minoring in music education. That way I could write songs for

people or teach music. But that's a backup plan, I am really hoping on the first one.

Erica lead me into the path of fashion "Righteousness" (her word not mine) and now I have style. I took

a shower and I decided on a white loose tank top with a brown belt skinnies and brown boots that came

almost up to my knees with buckles on the sides. I applied a little eyeliner and mascara and lest my hair

in waves. I have three classes today, Calculus, a creative writing class and music ed. Class. I went to the

café on campus and met Erica and Tyler there.

"Hi!" Erica greeted me and eloped me in a hug.

"Hey" Tyler said in his always chill voice.

"Hello" I said forcing a smile, Erica reminds me too much of Alice with her bubbliness. It hurts my still

open hole in my chest." Where's Zack?"

"he doesn't have class until noon so you know him hell sleep until 11:55"

I forced a laugh and went to order a coffee and a bagel. I was honestly glad that he wasn't there because

I hated his constant attempt at flirting with me. Sometimes I wonder if this situation would be different if

_He _hadn't come into my life and if I didn't already give _Him_ my heart.

I contemplated this as I walked back to the table that Erica and Tyler were sitting at.

"So we seriously need to start working on our potential CD that we could have on the shelves in our

near future "Erica said anxiously. She tends to be an over planner but I've found that It's just best to go

with it.

"Yea, well we have roughly twenty songs written and we perform them well. So do you want to just put

them in a order?"I said feeling sort of confused as to what else there was to do.

"Well there's that "she said and rolled her eyes." And an album name and theme and…" She rambled on

but I couldn't find it in me to listen.

The last line that she said I _did _hear though.

"…But I have an eerie feeling that we're going to get signed soon"

**9 Months Later**

She was right. We got signed that next week and we put our album out the next month. Lately the label

has started to push us to do a tour because our song "Born For This" has been a big hit and we're "High

in demand" as our manager had put it. We have been hesitant because we wanted to finish school but

Bates just promised us an online course that we can take while touring.

In the middle of all of that Zack finally weaseled me into being his "girlfriend".

So I'm almost starting to get over _Him_. Almost.

**An- mso that wasn't my best but I just wanted to give you a introduction to the plot.**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think; good or bad I want to know.**

**P.S. I know that there is a college in Main called Bates but I don't know any other information about it.**


End file.
